


the one where your eyes shone just for him [atsumu I]

by makkios



Series: ME AND YOU TOGETHER [hq x reader] [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comfort, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28842036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makkios/pseuds/makkios
Summary: After all, there was nothing quite like looking into your eyes and seeing them shine seemingly just for him.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Reader, Miya Atsumu/Reader
Series: ME AND YOU TOGETHER [hq x reader] [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2063013
Kudos: 22





	the one where your eyes shone just for him [atsumu I]

**Atsumu** wasn’t exactly what one would consider a soft person, snarky? Sure, determined? Absolutely. But he wasn’t soft, not with anyone. Except for you. Oh, how he turned into a big pile of mush every time you walked in the room; a flash of your smile and he was a puddle on the floor.

It hadn’t been easy for him to admit his feelings. But when he finally did, he had never been so glad in his life, the smile that decorated your features once you heard the confession stumble from his lips was nothing short of ethereal and Atsumu swore that his body had melted at the mere sight of it.

From then on, it had almost been like the two of you had gotten on a rollercoaster and collectively decided to not get off. Your days were filled with radiant smiles and gentle kisses, no feeling could compare as to how he felt when he was with you; even when you fought, the spark in your eyes was what he breathed for.

To say that Atsumu didn’t love you would’ve been a complete and utter lie, he loved you as much as he loved volleyball, the thrill of scoring a point almost par in par with the feeling of pressing his lips against your skin.

Blissfulness enveloped Atsumu, his arms were wrapped around your waist as you sat on his lap, his eyes trained on your face instead of the recording of his last game that was playing on the tv.

“Tsum-tsum, baby you’re supposed to be analyzing your last game - if I would’ve known you just weren’t going to pay attention I wouldn’t have come over,” a whine left his throat as he wrapped around you tighter.

“Don’t say that, I want to be here with you, I can watch the recording any time it’s fine-” his lips placed velvety kisses on your neck, the soft ministrations sending a shiver down your spine.

“Tsum-tsum stop that tickles,” the giggle that had tumbled from your lips was cut short as you glared at the blonde, a lopsided smile playing on his lips as he went to place more kisses on your neck, a small bubble of laughter leaving him in between kisses as you softly slapped his arm in annoyance.

His lips trailed upwards to your jaw, placing kisses there before he moved to your cheek, his faint little kisses tickling you again. “Atsumu I swear to god-”

He finally placed a kiss on your lips, his dopey smile greeting you as you pulled away. You ran your fingers through his hair, love pouring from your eyes, his eyes burning in adoration as he gazed into your own.

After all, there was nothing quite like looking into your eyes and seeing them shine seemingly just for him.


End file.
